harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Do the Hippogriff
«Do the Hippogriff» — песня из фильма «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня», которую исполняли «Ведуньи» на святочном балу в Хогвартсе в 1994 году . Информация *Оригинальное название: Do the Hippogriff *Перевод названия: Делай как Гиппогриф *Номер композиции: #22 *Продолжительность: 3:39 *Композитор: Джарвис Кокер, Джейсон Бакл *Использование: «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня» Текст Move your body like a hairy troll Learning to rock and roll Spin around like a crazy elf Dancin' by himself Boogie down like a unicorn No stoppin' till the break of dawn Put your hands up in the air Like an ogre, just don't care Can you dance like a hippogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Flyin' off from a cliff Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Swooping down to the ground Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Wheel around and around and around and around Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Groove around like a scary ghost Spooking himself the most Shake your booty like a boggart in pain Again and again and again Get it on like an angry spectre Who's definitely out to get ya' Stamp your feet like a leprechaun Gettin' it on, gettin' it on Can you dance like a hippogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Flyin' off from a cliff Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Swooping down, to the ground Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Wheel around and around and around and around Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Yeah, yeah, yeah Ooh, come on Mmm, you gotta move it Like a groovy creature, Creature of the night In a flight Ah, a creature of the night Well, do ya' feel alright? Do ya' feel alright? Stop. Ooooooh Yeeaaaaaaaah Can you dance like a hippogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Flyin' off from a cliff Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Swooping down, to the ground Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Wheel around and around and around and around ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma maaaaaaaaaaah Come on, ah, come on, Yeah! Can dance you like a hippogriff? Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Перевод Двигай телом, словно волосатый тролль, Который учится рок-н-роллу. Вращение вокруг, словно сумасшедший эльф, Танцующий сам по себе. Я танцую буги словно единорог, Не останавливаясь до рассвета. Поднимите руки в воздухе Как огр, или если тебе все безразлично. Вы умеете танцевать как гиппогриф, Ма ма ма, ма ма ма, ма ма ма Летящий прочь с утеса. Ма ма ма, ма ма ма, ма ма ма Падающий на землю. Ма ма ма, ма ма ма, ма ма ма Вращающийся, вращающийся, вращающийся, Ма ма ма, ма ма ма, ма ма ма Двигайся словно страшный призрак, Пугающийся сам себя, Встряхни своими трофеями словно боггарт в боли, Снова, и снова, и снова. Двигайся словно сердитое привидение, Которое определенно испугает тебя. Бей чечетку словно лепрекон, Не останавливаясь, не останавливаясь. Вы умеете танцевать как гиппогриф, Ма ма ма, ма ма ма, ма ма ма Летящий прочь с утеса. Ма ма ма, ма ма ма, ма ма ма Падающий на землю. Ма ма ма, ма ма ма, ма ма ма Вращающийся, вращающийся, вращающийся? Ма ма ма, ма ма ма, ма ма ма Да, да, да О, давайте же! Ммм, Вы должны двигаться Словно неугомонное существо, Существо ночи, Да, правильно, А, существо ночи. Ну, все в порядке? Все в порядке? Ой! Да! Вы умеете танцевать как гиппогриф, Ма ма ма, ма ма ма, ма ма ма Летящий прочь с утеса. Ма ма ма, ма ма ма, ма ма ма Падающий на землю. Ма ма ма, ма ма ма, ма ма ма Вращающийся, вращающийся, вращающийся, Давайте, а, давайте, да! Вы умеете танцевать как гиппогриф Да! Примечания Категория:Песни Ведуний Категория:Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня (саундтрек) en:Do the Hippogriff fr:Do The Hippogriff pl:Do The Hippogriff